


Flying? I'm Doubtful.

by staygaytabulous



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Josh gets superpowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The snowy landscape starts to get blurry as snow pelts my face. The man ahead of me is getting lost in the mountain. I grip my snowboard tighter, yelling out, "Tyler!" but he can't hear me through the weather. A small chunk of snow hits my forehead, surprising me. It felt as if it went through my entire body.

"Josh?" I hear, loud, as if he's yelling right into my ear. I look around me, but don't see anyone. Everything is white- white groud, white trees, white sky... I'm dusted in snow, too, the blue and black of my snow suit buried beneath more white. I try yelling for the man again.

More snow hits my face and I take a step back. It's not soft like snow, but it's also not hard like ice.

I hear my name again, echoing throughout my head. I drop my board, putting a cold glove on the top of my ski mask. My head is pounding. I'm sure the black ski mask I'm wearing is also white. All this nonexistent color is making me sick.

All around me, white is becoming brighter, and brighter, off white yellow peaking through like sunshine. It blinds me. Something hits me again, right under my chin this time. Coming from under me? That's impossible-

"Josh!" The yell comes clear and loudly bounces against my brain.

My eyes blink open, staring blankly at my ceiling. Funny, I don't remember the room being so small. It's like I could reach out and touch the ceiling, it's so close-

"Josh!" I jolt at my name being called. And then I'm falling- down, down, down, the ceiling getting farther away each millisecond that passes. I hit my bed with a loud _thump_  and bounce up once more before hitting the ground. It's definitely not as soft as my bed.

Groaning, I move my arm up, and try to push myself up, but I fall back to the ground. My arms aren't helping, I haven't used them in a few hours, they need to warm up. I move my head, looking around from where it lay.

A shadow forms above me, "Oh my God, Josh, are you okay?" it says, frantic. I hear crumbling, then something falls to the ground next to me. He pulls at my shoulders, but I protest when I start to get dizzy. He rolls me over, and then Tyler's face comes into view, "That was sick! Totally sick! You were flying, dude, levitating! In your sleep! How cool is that?"

I mumble back in response.

Tyler is grinning, that I can tell, but the rest of his face looks like something Picasso would paint. I furrow my brow, trying to concentrate on his nose. Soon, his face stops moving around; his eyes looked like googly eyes, and his neck looked as long as a giraffe's.

"Tyler?" I ask quietly, "What happened?"

"You were flying." He says, as if it's nothing out of the ordinary. Like this is a normal thing, me flying. "I didn't know what to do so I threw paper at your face."

I use my elbows to lift myself up, and he backs up, euphoric wonder clear in his eyes.

"Flying." I repeat dully. "You threw paper at me?" I question.

"Levitating." He says back, "It was awesome! You were four feet off of your bed!"

I slowly nod. I want to say it's impossible, but here I am on the floor. I lay back down, "I'm going to go back to sleep now."

Tyler blinks at me, "On the ground?"

"On the ground." I repeat him again.

Tyler sits back on his heels, scratching at his arm, "What happens if you start flying again?" He asks.

I drum a beat against my abdomen, "Move me to above my bed, I guess."

He breathes out loudly, then agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since Josh woke up with superpowers.

"Is it too tight, Josh?" Tyler asks. The sheet is pulled taught over my body and tucked into either side of my bunk bed. Three pieces of thick ribbon hold me down. We didn't have rope, but the purple ribbon worked out just fine at keeping me from floating.

I shake my head, "I'm fine."

"You're not feeling like you're suffocating, right?" He scratches the back of his neck, it's a nervous tick of his. "Like that one time? I can loosen it-"

I cut him off, "Ty, I'm fine. I'm just tired, 's all." I blink up at the ceiling a few times, "That was a one time thing, I think. I'm used to it now."

Tyler leans on my bunk. He stares at me for a few seconds, thinking. I know it's weird for him to have to tie me to my bed each night, so I don't start levitating and hurt myself. I haven't learned to control it while I'm asleep. I'm getting better at it while awake, though, luckily.

"You sure you're okay?"

I sigh loudly and roll my eyes at him, "I'm okay. Go on, go to bed, dude."

He nods, "Okay, fine. Night, Josh." and closes my curtains. The light in the hallway goes off and I can hear him crawling into his bunk across the hall from mine.

"Night, Tyler. Night, guys."

A mantra of 'good night's follows mine. The sound guy is in the bunk under mine, my drum tech is above me, our driver is up front, still driving, but he tells us good night, too. The guitar tech and our manager are in the front room watching TV, but they join in. The rest of our techs are on the smaller bus following right behind us.

I sigh again, this one all for myself. I don't like being tied down either, but it's the best we can come up with for now, until I can control my powers. I blink in the dark, then close my eyes. I will for a good dream.


End file.
